Aurora Boreal : Continuación de Amanecer
by KaSsAnDrA bLoOdY lUv
Summary: Los Cullen se enfrentan a una mudanza, a la crianza de Nessie, una niña nada ordinaria, y a una nueva amenaza ¿Podrán derrotarla? Contesta todas las preguntas que quedaron pendientes... y aún más... a continuación
1. Prólogo

**Declaración: **Los personajes presentados en la siguiente historia son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer (todo el crédito va para esta grandiosa escritora), solo los hechos desarrollados a continuación me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis:** Los Cullen se enfrentan a una mudanza, a la crianza de Nessie, una niña nada ordinaria, y a una nueva amenaza ¿Podrán derrotarla? Contesta todas las preguntas que quedaron pendientes... y aún más... a continuación

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

**Mis músculos se encontraban tensos y rígidos mientras mi cuerpo adoptaba una posición felina y defensiva. Mis sentidos trataban de agudizarse conforme pasaban los agobiantes segundos. _¿En qué momento atacarán?_ porque si de algo estaba segura era de que atacarían en algún momento… ellos ya debían de haberse dado cuenta dentro de nuestra presencia dentro de la fortaleza.**

**Ni en mis más terribles sueños hubiese pensado en volver a este lugar, al castillo Vulturi, menos de esta manera, pero aparentemente no estaba destinada a ser feliz, porque los finales de cuentos de hadas no duran para siempre, mucho menos para un vampiro. Contenía la respiración y trataba de no hacer sonido alguno con mis pies firmemente asentados sobre el piso de granito. Dicen que un vampiro no necesita respirar… pero en esos momentos sentía que me ahogada _¿Estará Jacob bien? _el saber que el también estaba dentro de este terrible lugar me hacía sentir más protegida pero a la vez vulnerable.**

**Pasos… pasos… ¡pasos! Escuche pasos en el corredor. Mi mandíbula se tenso instintivamente conteniendo un rugido. Ellos se acercaban para atacar… y la única pregunta que surcó mi mente fue _¿Seré yo capaz de atacarlos para salvar mi vida? No… ¿o sí? ¿Sería acaso capaz Jacob?_**

**_

* * *

_**Por cierto... hay dos capítulos mas ya publicados en esta historia... es solo que necesitaba poner el prólogo solito para que se entendiera más y seguiré publicando así siempre unos dos o tres capítulos por vez y no de uno a uno :). Aquí los personajes principales son Bella y Renesmee porque serán ambas las que contarán la historia y habrá Jake/Nessie en el futuro :D... seré 100% fiel al mundo creado por mi inspiración la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer . Espero les guste... estoy emcoionada hasta ahora este es mi proyecto más ambicioso jojo :P. Y habrá muuuuuuuuucho humor y Romance awwww jaja :)

KBL


	2. Es difícil decir adiós

**_Bella _**

* * *

Los arreglos previos al viaje se concretaron a una velocidad increíble y cuando menos lo esperaba el día oficial de la mudanza había llegado. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que. Pero cómo se puede ser fuerte cuando se tiene que dejar atrás tantas cosas, no es que no estuviera feliz, pero parte de mi se negaba a dejar a parte de mi cuento de hadas, Charlie y Renee eran una parte muy importante en ese cuento y yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que no era necesario apartarlos por completo de mi vida, así que al ver ahora lo inminente sentía un doloroso nudo en mi garganta.

Deje a todos parados en la sala y caminé directo al jardín, no que hubiese mucha diferencia, en una casa llena de vampiros no se puede estar "solo", lo que quiere decir cero privacidad. Me quedé inmóvil, era una estatua total, y hubiera sido la decoración perfecta para una plaza de no haber sido por la sensación de los satinados dedos de Edward deslizarse lentamente por la parte de atrás de mi cuello

– ¿Pensando mi amor? – dijo apoyando su mentón sobre mi hombro

– No… - había mejorado considerablemente en mi habilidad para mentir desde mi conversión, pero Edward se encontraba en otro nivel, aunque fuera la excepción para su increíble don, la manera en la que el me leía era únicamente similar a la manera en que yo lo leía él, nuestra conexión iba más allá de lo obvio

– Hay algo que no me estas diciendo y estoy empezando a preocuparme amor, no has discutido con Jacob acerca de Ness… Reneesme desde hace ya…. 3 días… tiempo record… eh? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, mi sonrisa, le respondí con una risita suave, parte por lo del nombre y parte por lo de Jacob, en eso sí tenía razón, solía discutir con el muy a menudo acerca de mi Renesmee, no porque así lo quisiera, sino que mi temperamento de neófita sumado con la concepción de "protección infantil" de Jacob no hacían en lo absoluto una buena combinación, no que el no la cuidara, pero muchas veces me hacía sentir inútil y sin autoridad, no que fuese su intención, podía comprender y ver lo mucho que él quería a mi hija.

– y bueno… - dijo Edward despertándome de mis ensoñaciones y tomando mi mentón entre su dedos, acercando mi rostro hasta casi rozar sus labios con los míos, me era imposible oponer resistencia, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé intensamente, la respuesta fue de la misma intensidad, pero luego fue disminuyendo, apartó mi rostro suavemente y me miro a los ojos – creo que no te dejé contestar – reímos un poco y luego pude sentir que la misma sensación de hacía un rato volvía a mí, miré a Edward y apoyé mi mejilla contra la palma de su mano – Yo… es que… creo que… - nunca se me había hecho fácil expresar mis sentimientos de un manera elocuente, pero Edward siempre me facilitaba las cosas

– Mmm… ¿tratas de decirme que extrañarás Forks? – dijo mirándome y jugando con un mechón de mi cabello, yo asentí levemente con la cabeza – Me encanta tu elocuencia… - dijo mientras reía de una manera despreocupada, acompañé su risa y de pronto hubo silencio, me miro directo a los ojos y acarició mi mejilla – Es normal que sientas eso, no es fácil separarse de las cosas que nos son queridas, pero te prometo que esto no será para siempre, podemos venir y visitar a tu padre de vez en cuando, y estoy seguro de que Jacob también querrá venir para ver a sus amigos y a su padre, y… estaremos juntos – lo miré y una repentina sensación de paz llenó mi corazón, en ese momento supe que todo estaría bien, siempre que estuviera a su lado todo estaría bien – Todo lo que quiero en esta vida es estar contigo… para siempre – nos quedamos ahí abrazados por un largo rato observando el horizonte hasta que "alguien" entro

– ¡Hola chicos! … ¡Yiuc!… interrumpí un momento empalagoso o algo así verdad… disculpen, pero…. ¡Se dieron cuenta de que ya es hora de irnos! – era Jake por supuesto, Edwrad y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta era cierto que a veces, mejor dicho siempre perdíamos la noción del tiempo, y en sí de todo cuando estábamos juntos, era algo inevitable – Jake tu siempre tan… oportuno – dije acentuando la última palabra – See… es una de mis tantas cualidades – dijo moviendo las cejas, Edward y yo reímos y en unos minutos ya estábamos en camino hacia lo… desconocido, es decir, _Laponia prepárate_… los Cullen estábamos en camino.


	3. Volando con los Cullen

**_Bella_**

* * *

El vuelo en el avión fue sumamente interesante, me pregunté que hubieran hecho los pasajeros de haber sabido que habían 9 vampiros y un hombre lobo con ellos a bordo, supuse que no les hubiese resultado tan cómodo que digamos, reí ante mis cavilaciones, Edward me miró intrigado – No sabes cuanto daría por saber en que estas pensando justo ahora… en serio a veces me resulta frustrante el no poderte leer la mente a cada instante, eres la persona de la que más quiero saber y la única que tiene un acceso restringido – dijo sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa – Estaba pensando en lo sorprendidos que estarían los otros pasajeros si supieran quienes somos nosotros en realidad. – Eward observó los alrededores, la verdad era que no había mucho que ver, aunque la vida de cada uno de los pasajeros parecía intrigante, me concentre en aquellos que se encontraban cerca de alguno de nosotros, cerca de Rose y Emmet había una mujer estaba sentada con sus dos hijos intentando hacerlos comer, los niños se rehusaban tajantemente, la verdad era que agradecí mucho en aquel instante el hecho de que mi Reneesme no fuese así, yo no tenía mucha tolerancia para con los niños "normales", más allá había un hombre gordo tratando de trabajar con su laptop, estaba sentado justamente al lado de Jacob, lo cual me resultaba sumamente cómico, ya que por más que en el resto del avión hiciese frío, el pobre hombre estaba sudando hasta más no poder, por supuesto esto se debía a la temperatura de mi querido amigo, al lado de el estaba mi niña durmiendo apoyada en su brazo, luego fijé mi vista en Alice y Jasper, había una mujer sentada al lado de Alice, y parecía estar algo incómoda mientras mi hermano se debatía entre si mostrar o no una sonrisa divertida en la curvatura de sus labios. Alice no podía con su temperamento y se encontraba dándole algunos concejos de moda a la pobre mujer, sabía que eso podía continuar durante todo el viaje, me compadecí sinceramente de ella.

Ya era bien entrada la noche, y por los ronquidos provenientes de la parte de atrás supuse que Jacob ya se encontraba dentro del ciclo Rem de sueño, giré mi cabeza levemente y vi que la mujer sentada atrás de Rose y Emmet les pidio un "pequeño" favor – ¿Podrían por favor cuidar a mi pequeño Jordi? Es que su hermano se siente mal y quiero llevarlo un momento a la parte de atrás – no me hubiese gustado saber para qué lo quería llevar atrás, supuse que no era algo muy agradable, Emmet puso cara de trauma, pero Rosalie sonrió y asintió amablemente, Emmet la miró con una cara como de "¡Qué demonios ocurre contigo!" pero ya era muy tarde, la madre del pequeño Jordi ya se había ido, si no hubiese sido por los latidos de su corazón, hubiese pensado que era un vampiro debido a su rápida huida. Codeé a Edward con la intención de que viese la escena no quería que se perdiera algo como esto, esta clase de cosas no ocurren muy a menudo, el tomo mi mano y sonrió aún petrificado en su perfecta interpretación de alguien dormido – No te preocupes amor, no me he perdido de nada, la visión mental de la escena desde la perspectiva de Emmet me resulta mucho más… interesante – contuvo una risa al igual que yo, me imaginaba como estaría el pobre de Emmet.

Rosalie hizo que el niño se sentara en medio de los dos, Emmet miro con desconcierto la acción – Qué… ¿qué estas haciendo? – Rosalie miro a Emmet como insinuando lo obvia que era la respuesta – Poniendo a Jordi al medio Duh!

- Ya se por eso… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Mira hemos tomado la responsabilidad de este niño…

- ¿Hemos?

- Sí HEMOS ¿alguna duda al respecto?

-Nop – dijo sumiéndose en su asiento.

Jordi se sentó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos haciendo ruido de avioncitos, Emmet lo miro con cara extrañada, pero Rosalie estaba embelezada. Luego de unos instantes los ruiditos parecían ser un poco más fuertes y mojados, el niño comenzó a salpicar todo el brazo de Emmet de… iiuu… saliva.

Edward hizo un ruido como afirmando algo – Creo que el "angelito" lo está haciendo intencionalmente – lo miré

– ¿Quieres decir que lo está haciendo para fastidiar? – Edward rió suavemente

– Elemental mi querida Bella – yo y el comenzamos a reirnos.

El pequeño Jordi comenzó luego a patear el asiento de Emmet, si su cara hubiese podido ponerse roja por la ira contenida estoy un cien por ciento segura de que hubiese estado fucsia.

– Rose… Ejem… podrías decirle que deje de… tu sabes – dijo el pobre con voz suplicante.

– Oh vamos no seas tan bebé es un niño – dijo Rosalie en tono sarcástico, algo en su voz… volteé.

– Edward, hay algo, Rosalie lo esta disfrutando cierto… - Edward comenzó a reír, ahora sí que no pudo contenerse.

– Eeee… bueno digamos que sí, es una especie de venganza… verás Emmet le lanzó un poco de lodo al cabello cuando fueron de caza antes del viaje y ahora parece que esta es la manera de… hacerlo pagar sus culpas – comencé a reírme al igual que él, el pobre de Emmet las estaba pagando bien caro, pero al parecer no lo suficiente aún, el niño maligno volteo y miró con cara triste a Rosalie.

– Señodita me duele mi tomaguito, quielo id al baño – fue en ese instante que vi la sonrisa maléfica de Rosalie – Emmet querido…

- Oh no eso no, todo menos eso.

- ¿Podrías llevar a Jordi al baño? – dijo Rosalie manteniendo la misma sonrisa de hace un rato.

- Y… ¿Por qué no lo haces tu querida? – dijo Emmet entre dientes.

- Por que acabo de hacerme manicura y no quiero que se me arruinen las uñas amor…

- Tienes una mente criminal cielo…

- Lo sé, pero créeme esto es lo menos doloroso para ti que se me… acaba de ocurrir, así que… ¿lo llevas?

- Sí, claro, vamos mocoso – el pobre de Emmet se paró derrotado y llevó al niño de la mano, me pregunté entonces que era eso más doloroso que dijo Rosalie y miré a Edward con la intención de que me explique.

– Bueno… hay ciertas cosas censuradas en la mente de Rosalie y Emmet como para expresarlas amor, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

- Ahh, entendí – debí habérmelo imaginado conociendo a Rose y principalmente conociendo a Emmet.

Luego de eso Emmet desapareció en el pasillo, camino al baño supuse. Pasaron unos minutos y todo parecía calmado, cuando escuché la risa de campanillas de Alice, volteé y la mire con una interrogante.

– Espera y verás – miró un rato al cielo como pensando y luego empezó a contar – uno, dos, tres… y – levantó su dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba - ¡ya! – y de pronto algo…

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooo!- el grito de Emmet proveniente de la parte de atrás inundó todo el lugar, Edward y Alice comenzaron a reír cubriéndose la boca con las manos, y segundos después vino el niño diabólico saltando como si nada, para luego venir Emmet con los pantalones empapados de… no quería saber qué – Mira… Rose… amor esta vez si te excediste

- Tal … vez… sí – dijo ahogándose de la risa, y no era la única, el avión entero comenzó a reírse, incluso el acalorado señor sentado al lado de Jacob.

- Y… sabes que es lo peor de todo Rose ¡Que mi ropa está en la parte de abajo del avión! ¡Sí, exacto en el área restringida! – no debió haber dicho eso, todo el mundo rió aún más fuerte, pero luego hubo calma inclusive Emmet dejó de estar tan furioso, supuse que era Jasper. La mamá del niño llegó en ese momento y cuando vió la escena no pudo evitar reír al igual que todo el mundo, pero se sonrojó y pidió una infinidad de disculpas, estoy segura que obtuvo las de Rosalie inclusive desde antes del incidente, pero las de Emmet, bueno eso era otra historia.

Emmet caminó lentamente hacia nosotros – Ejem… Edward hermano… podrías prestarme un pantalón, solo por el viaje

- Emmet sabes que lo haría pero mi ropa también esta abajo, y si la tuviera aquí dudo mucho que fuera de tu talla, ¿Por qué no le pides a Jacob?, él siempre trae un par extra con él en su bolsa de mano y el si debe ser de tu talla

- Pero… tu sabes Jake es genial y todo… pero huele muy… fuerte… y yo se que para el huelo fuerte… y bueno… me cae bien pero de ahí a usar su ropa…

- Bueno hermano es eso o quedarte con lo que estás ahora manchado de no quiero saber que.

- No, definitivamente no… iré a ver a Jacob

- Eh amor… - dijo Rosalie desde el otro lado – si quieres te presto uno de mis vestidos, creo que le irian bien a tu figura – eso si que era vergüenza pública, todos nos reímos – Ja ja muy graciosa – comentó Emmet entre dientes.

- ¿Qué dijiste amor? – murmuro Rose de manera divertida mientras se colocaba los auriculares para ver la película que estaban transmitiendo en el avión.

- Hmmm nada mi cielo… - dijo Emmet en el tono de un pequeño gatito.

- Eso pensé tesoro – le dijo mandándole un beso volado y conteniendo la risa.

Emmet comenzó a caminar lentamente con la cabeza cabizbaja hasta donde estaba Jacob, quien se encontraba completamente dormido – Ehhh… Jake – dijo suavemente como tanteando el terreno – Jake – nuevamente, pero no había respuesta alguna, sabía lo pesado que era el sueño de Jacob y eso no iba a resultar, entonces Emmet tocó el brazo de Jacob suavemente, para un vampiro, lo que hizo que todo el torso de Jake se fuese encima del pobre hombre acalorado de al lado quien emitió un pesado quejido – Eh… Señor sería tan amable de decirle a su amigo que… se quite de… encima…. – dijo el hombre respirando con dificultad

– sí, sí… Jake hey despierta Jake¡Jake! – pero mi amigo no se movía en lo absoluto

- ¡Quítemelo de encima!

- Eso intento ¡Jaakkkeee!

- ¡Quítemelo de encima!

- ¡Ya le he dicho que eso intento! ¡Jaaaaakkeeeee despierta!

Pero el que despertó no fue Jacob, al costado dos pequeñas manitas se estiraron y la boca de mi Reneesme se abrió formando una perfecta "o" , para que luego sus párpados se abrieran mostrando sus preciosos ojos chocolate, ¡habían despertado a mi bebé!

– ¡Mira Emmet ahora sí date por muerto! – intenté pararme pero dos manos me sujetaron, pude hacerle fuerza, pero no hice intento alguno, simplemente me senté como un cachorrito que acaba de ser reprendido por mal comportamiento – Ya sé, lo siento, conducta exagerada de neófita, mi error – miré a Edward con una mirada consentida y de culpabilidad al mismo tiempo.

– No tienes de que disculparte amor yo también me molesté, pero creo que con Reneesme el pobre señor de allá atrás tiene una oportunidad de salvación para no morir aplastado por Jacob

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Mira y comprenderás... – observé la escena y fue justo en ese momento que Reneesme habló muy bajito – Jake – repentinamente Jacob se despertó dejando libre al señor y sonriéndole amplia y dulcemente a Renesmee – ¿Qué quieres preciosita? – Reneesme tocó a Jacob y luego este miró a Emmet – Ah! ¡Que tal viejo!... Iiiuuuu… apestas inclusive peor que de costumbre ¡¿Qué paso contigo?

- Un niño… me….ejem… encima

-¿Qué?

- Que un niño me… ejem… encima

- ¿Qué?... no te entiendo

- ¡Qué un niño me orino encima! ¡Caramba hombre que desesperación contigo!

- Ahora ya entendí… - dijo riendo junto con todo el avión, incluyéndonos a nosotros nuevamente, Renesmee en un gesto sumamente tierno y parecido a los gestos de Edward puso los ojos en blanco y agito un poco la cabeza, luego se volvió a dormir, lo cual francamente me devolvió la paz, no me gustaba que se perturbara la tranquilidad de mi niña.

Jacob sacó un pantalón de su maletín de mano y se lo dio a Emmet para luego volverse a dormir al igual que Reneesme. Emmet regresó unos segundos después con el pantalón de Jake puesto y nada en la mano, supusimos que boto el pantalón a la basura, por lo que vi un poco de tristeza en la cara de Alice, el pantalón debía de haber sido de una buena marca. Emmet caminó directamente hacia Rose - ¿Tregua cielo? – dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha al corazón y le tendía la otra – Sí, porqué no – dijo Rosalie dándole la mano, era increíble como se solucionaban los problemas entre ellos se podían hacer cualquier cosa el uno al otro, pero se les pasaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, Emmet se sentó a su lado y se dieron un beso – Amor… - dijo Rose apartando a Emmet – no lo tomes a mal pero… apestas – Emmet la miro y asintió con una sonrisa, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y fingió estar dormido, supuse que ahí se marcaba el fin de aquella noche, volteé una vez más para cerciorarme de que Reneesme estuviese dormida, y una vez hecho esto me apoyé en el hombro de Edward acurrucándome en su cuerpo para entrar en mi coartada de dormida también, la cual no me aburría en lo absoluto si estaba a su lado.

La mañana llegó relativamente rápido, llegamos a Noruega en lo que fue un perfecto día nublado, bueno, al menos era perfecto para nosotros. Bajamos del avión, Jacob cargó a Reneesme, hacía mucho frío y no quería que mi pequeña se congelara por mi temperatura naturalmente helada. Me sentía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo intrigada pensando en lo que ocurriría ahora con nuestras vidas, en lo que nos deparaba el futuro en estas indómitas tierras, ya después tomaríamos uno de los Hurtigruten, que son barcos encargados de llevarnos directamente a uno de los once puertos de Laponia, la tierra de la aurora boreal y del sol de media noche.


End file.
